Overwatch meets Spidey and Iron Man
by cornholio4
Summary: Winston and Tracer are sent to the MCU where they meet Spider-Man and Iron Man. One shot Drabble.


**I recently finally gotten Overwatch (though I have ready various stories of it before as well as look up information on TV Tropes and checked out the trailers and shorts) and I liked it, I am an avid TF2 fan so this was right up my ally. I might do more stories like a shipping story of Spidey and D Va.**

Lena Oxter better known as Tracer knew that unofficially reforming Overwatch (since technically and legally they were not allowed to exist anymore) with Winston would not have been a piece of cake but things hadn't gotten this weird in a while.

She and Winston had found plans by Talon to work on possible alternate dimension transportation; wanting to find a dimension they could use a prison to prevent their enemies from opposing them. Well during the fight they found themselves being sent through it and ended up in this place...

They saw themselves in a city but it seemed primitive and saw the humans around them looking at them wearily. "Okay, so where were we sent?" Tracer asked Winston who was unable to guess but then they spotted something down the block and there seemed to be a holdup with several armed masked men.

"We may not be home Winston but we still have a duty to be heroes." Tracer looked to Winston for him to look at her in agreement. They then went in to join the fight with Tracer telling the civilians "cheers luv, the Calvary's here!" there were mutterings but as they were using their blasters against the masked men they saw that there was already someone joining in.

An individual in a red and blue full body suit with a black spider insignia, he seemed to be quite athletic, strong as he was pushing them away with incredible ease and to their awe he was actually shooting webs from his hands to disarm the robbers. "So this world has superheroes too!" Tracer told Winston excitedly as they watched him deal with the rest of the robbers.

"An average day for the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man..." the figure now known as Spider-Man said out loud before jumping in excitement when he spotted Tracer and Winston.

"How awesome an armored gorilla and..." Spider-Man said looking at Tracer before thinking it over. "Your Arc reactor looks pretty spot on but you hardly got the rest of the armor looked spot on without any of the color, your Iron Man Cosplay kind of needs work." Spider-Man told her which made her giggle but Winston did not look amused.

"I invented that technology and I consider it an insult that you dare compare it to some stupid convention Cosplay!" Winston told him with a glare making Peter jump up in surprise. Tracer told Winston to cool down pushing him back.

"Wow a talking gorilla, it's like Grodd on the Flash TV show! Actually it reminds me more of a really old movie I once saw on TV months ago, about a guy who landed on a planet of talking gorillas and there was a phrase of telling the damn dirty ape to keep his paws off him!" Spider-Man told them excitedly as Tracer let out a laugh.

"Well my name is Tracer and this is my friend Winston!" Tracer introduced to the red and blue clad hero as they saw a guy clad in a red and yellow armor fly down to them. Spider-Man gave him a salute as Winston was in awe at the robotic technology there.

"Well I'm Tony Stark the Iron Man and I think we should take this to my tower to talk this over about where you come from." The one called Iron Man told them and Winston and Tracer thought it would be their best bet.

At the tower the one called Iron Man told them that he was Tony Stark a billionaire scientist who built his own armor and was part of a group called the Avengers who was assembled to fight off an alien invasion. It was fascinating to them and reminded the two of Overwatch though it seemed that as while they were technically still around they were divided over something called the Sokovia Accords and that their leader someone called Captain America was in hiding with half of the team with him and Tony not parting on the best of terms. They explained about their world, Overwatch, its official dissolution and coming here to him.

"So you are from another Earth, I think they discussed that in the Flash TV show." Spider-Man told them excitedly and they surmised that he must be quite young due to the youthful energy they felt of him. "Do you have Thor on your team, we do!" Spider-Man told them as they looked surprised.

"So you have a guy on your team who models himself after the Norse God of Thunder?" Winston asked thinking he heard of stranger gimmicks. They then saw them laughing at that.

"No Thor really is Thor, from Asgard and everything. His brother Loki was the one who led the alien invasion to Earth." Tony clarified to which Winston had to take a moment for his scientific brain to process this and Tracer had her mouth wide open.

"So it must be amazing being a part of a superhero team." Tracer told Spider-Man with a smile and he shook his head.

"I am not actually part of the Avengers; he recruited me to help in a battle, give me my own suit but told me to wait until I was done with school before seeing about me joining." Spider-Man told them who realised he must be around D Va's age.

"Well I remember my old college days, what major are you in?" Tracer asked as Tony groaned knowing this was going to get awkward.

"Well I am not actually in College yet..." Spider-Man told her looking quite red and embarrassed underneath his mask. Winston and Tracer began being more suspicious.

"So what, are you a senior or something?"Winston asked and Spider-Man stayed silent. "How old are you actually?" Winston asked with an edge of his voice.

"Look it won't be long, actually just a few more months until my sweet sixteen..." Spider-Man told them to which Tony groaned and the two agents of Overwatch blinked for a second.

"So wait you dragged a fifteen year old kid into a dangerous mission? You call yourself a hero and your enlisting child soldiers?" Tracer asked Tony harshly appalled at the idea of it, she encouraged two kids during an incident at a museum that they could be heroes one day but this? Winston even thought that even the most morally questionable operations at over watch did not resort to this.

"Look he was already being a vigilante before I tracked him down and gave him his own suit, I wanted him to stay out of the actual fighting and stay in the sidelines. Plus I sent him home when things got more serious." Tony fired back and they did not look happy. "Even now I am encouraging to leave the big stuff out to the professionals and to lay low and stick to the small street stuff." Tony told them as Spider-Man looked worried.

"Peter, why don't you just go while I sort this out. I will call you later." Tony told Spider-Man and he nodded while web slinging out of the window. He knew he had to straight this out with the two visitors before he started to find a way to send them home. Plus he would have to do some talking to straighten out any concerns the Accords committee might have about their appearances in that explaining they are just visitors.

It may take a while.

 **This is just a oneshot that I thought I would like to write.**


End file.
